Pokemon: Genesis
by Alexthehuman
Summary: Do it, or don't. It's all your choice, not up to anyone, or anybody. Actions will always have consequences. Watch as Osborne navigates his way through pain, and suffering in Kanto. Will he survive? Or will he end up like the legend has said once... "Running away will never work, it'll eventually reach you, and get you to face the worst thing on earth - Truth." M for future content.


**Pokémon Genesis: Whispers of Fate**

 **Hello everyone! I'm Alexthehuman, since the abandon of Pokemon Advanced, I've thought through over and over again - Do I want to rejoin fanfiction? The answer is - Yes, and this is why I'm here. Hope you enjoy the first chapter! I might eventually finish the second one soon enough!**

"" = Speech

** = Thoughts

* * *

It was one beautiful afternoon, a crowd of Pidgey and Pidgeotto flew right into my sight and landed on the ground as I attempt to draw the remarkable landscape that surrounds Pallet Town. Despite my hate toward birds, they fit fantastically well into the portrait I've drawn in the past. I guess I should just put down my hate toward the birds and bees...

As much as I'm concentrated at drawing, my hunger always dominated my mind. I often ask myself this question - Why do I always put food as priority?

A scent is sensed, and It reminded me one of my mother's tastiest food - Shellder roasted with cream, cream that is made from fresh Moomoo milk. I accidentally dropped my paint brush on the ground while daydreaming about how rich, how delicious and fantastic the Shellder was, it really was mouth-watering back in those days. As I dash closer and closer toward the house, the odour transforms like a ditto, into what's known as one of the very rare dish in Kanto - The Farfetch'd and leek pie, they are so rare that we barely find them anymore.

The house is full of cheerful laughter, and the atmosphere shows sign of joy and happiness. The more I think about it, the more curious I feel, so I sprint straight into the house, and merge into the comforting ambience.

"Oh hello sweetie, how's the painting outside?" My aunt slowly walks toward me, and I nodded with pride.

"It's almost lunch now, and I know you're very hungry, so just wait for a couple moment while I set things up and if you're thirsty, there's some Moomoo milk in the fridge, help yourself a glass." I swiftly grabbed a glass from the draw, and grab the milk straight out of the fridge, then start pouring into my glass.

The mirror at the dark corner of the wall catches my attention all of a sudden, and it has never been on my mind before. I recall having a dream, where a strange looking man about 1-2 years older than me adventuring through places I've never been. I walk toward the mirror and a tiny whisper fades into my mind. It is difficult attempting to ignores all the noises, but instead I found myself focusing on this very tiny whisper as I'm known to notice very tiny little things.

"..." The voice is too quiet for me to recognise, I pushes my ear as hard as possible to decrease the background noise, but it didn't help at all.

My face suddenly goes burning red, as if a volcano has triggered a massive Eruption inside my head. I gets incredibly frustrated from very tiny thing, especially when pursuing a goal that's achievable, like focusing on the voice just now.

Suddenly, Professor Oak emerges out of the crowd.

"You must be ...Osborne?" The frustration dissipates from the familiar voice and I spins toward Professor Oak.

"Y-Yes I am Professor, sorry about what happened just now." Professor starts to scratch his head.

"You've grown quite a lot since I last saw you, sticking outside in the field all day? What were you doing outside?" I replies quickly.

"Painting. Painting is my hobby and I am so used to drawing the field all day long, I've been doing this for like 2-3 years, it never gets boring for some reason." He stares at me for a moment, and start showing a serious face. After a moment of silent, I decided to break it, as I thought I'm in some kind of trouble.

"Uh...Professor? Is there something wrong?" He snaps out of the thought.

"Oh - Don't worry about that." His tone changed drastically, showing a sign of delusiveness. Professor Oak interrupted me in haste as I attempted to speak.

"Don't forget to come by my lab later on today, something's going on in my lab and I want to show you. Catch you later!" He disappears into the crowd, mass confusions starts to dot around my brain.

*Why is he acting so strange?* I came to conclusion from the confusion. On the other hand, the smell of the pie ravages both my stomach and my mind, and I realize - I am very hungry. I walk toward my own 'reserved' seat and waited for everybody to gather around the table.

As I started to demolish my plate of food, that batty boy nicknamed Rat-Chad from my next door neighbour sits next to me. He starts to poke all over my body, I resists by poking him back, knowing that I'll be the one in trouble. After several heats of poking, I went back to concentrate on eating the pie, ignoring all the taunts he throws at me.

In the middle of feasting our lunch, the poking intensifies and I can no longer hold the grudge. I give in and tenses all pieces of muscles in my body, militarizing my voice and shout the heck out of that kid.

"STOP THAT! NOW!" I slams the table with my hand in full strength and the floor trembles, releasing every bits of rage left in me.

Everyone seems to be shocked by the volume of my voice, and the voice itself knocked some glasses over on the table. Luckily, no one was hurt, and I have never experienced this kind of power unleashed by me so far in my life. The batty boy start to shake, and sobs up. Just a couple of seconds later, his sob turns into a cry, and he runs toward his mother, who nodded at me, showing that it's okay.

My temper falls as I realize what I've done, my apatite is ruined, the great part of the day is screwed all over, and I fell into despair - Just by ruining a kid's day. What a typical day of mine...

After lunch, Aunty Lena walked over and start talking to me.

"Ozzy, I know it's not the right time to tell you this, but I suggest you stop using that power because... Never mind." She seems to changed her mind and she walked away.

"But why? Why shouldn't I use the power?" My ear starts to ring and my eye starts to sting. I relaxes my muscles and closes my eyes, and envisions a place. A place of elegance, a place where everyone lives in peace...

*Where am I?* I look around the vision, I recognize a gigantic mountain, and a giant forest just up ahead. The whisper rises up my mind again, but this time, I can hear it much more clear, and much louder.

"You...The Power...Your family..." The connection makes no sense whatsoever.

What is the voice trying to hint? The power has nothing to do with my dad or my mom or my ancestors! What is going on?

A flash blinded me as a glass of ice cold water are poured onto my head. I wakes up in confusion, and start to look outside the window.

*That's the field where I draw...Wait, I'm in my bedroom!* I realize where I am, and Aunty Lena sits right beside me, shocked by my awakening.

"Hey Sebastian come on! Osborne is finally awake!" I'm still feeling strange about what exactly happened while I was in that weird dream.

"What time is it?" Aunty Lena looks at the time.

"You've fainted for over an hour, we were all so worried about you!" Uncle Sebastian assesses my status and help me to stand upright.

"It's roughly half past 3 at the moment, didn't Prof. Oak asked you to go over his lab today? He probably has something good to give you.

I escapes the fantasy I was daydreaming about and find myself back into real life...Ah what a shame...Fantasy always rock!

I realize it's already half past 3 and I rush out of the house, charges toward Professor Oak's Lab, only finding some Bandits with a 'R' sign on their uniform gathering outside the entrance.

*Should I risk my life? Or should I call for help?*

This decision must be made! I don't have much time left...I waited and waited, just to find myself even more afraid of the situation. Streams of sweat starts to stroll down my face, only end up at the tip of my chin, dripping toward the ground. The heartbeat starts to rise, and I find myself frozen behind the lab, feeling useless, unable to help.

Time has passed quickly, and the Bandits charged into the Lab. Professor Oak and the researcher's voice are heard.

"Everyone freeze or we will burn the lab down!" A shout is heard inside the lab. I had a strange feeling, but I'm still stuck on the same question.

*Do or Do not...Just do it, or forget it all.* My mom's quote starts to ring inside my brain. My steps are steady, and I have made my mind up.

I took a small peak into the lab, finding Professor Oak and four other researchers tied up together, struggling to even move. However, Professor took a glance at me and I responded with a nod. I slowly drag my heavy body behind a shelve, but I accidentally pressed too much weight into the shelve and the books starts to rumble. An information booklet fell onto my head and a sound is made.

*Oh look what you've done! What should I do now?!* I starts to panic, as I've no idea this would happen. The bandits noticed something suspicious and start walking toward my direction.

The bandit comes closer and closer, a flicking sound is heard, sounded like a retractable knife, the fear is overwhelming as my breath becomes heavier.

"Hey Osborne! Catch!" Rat-Chad is here to save the day, even though I shouted at him extremely loudly, he still manage to get over it and helps me. A mysterious Pokéball flew toward me, as I have no idea what Pokémon it could be inside. I presses the button on the ball, and threw it up high, a Spearow flashed out of the Pokéball.

"Lemme' help you too!" Rat-Chad throws up his Pokéball, and a Ratata flashed out of the Pokéball, suited Rat-Chad just well. One of the bandit joined in as well, and said.

"You kids better go back to your house before I torture your puny Pokémon! And 2 on 1 is not fair, so you better brace yourself as we reveal our brilliance!" The bandits both send out a Ratata.

"Let's do this Ozzy! Ratata use Tail Whip!" Ratata wiggles it's tails and the bandit's Ratata seems to have lowered their aggression.

"Spearow, use Peck on the left Bandit's Ratata!" Spearow charges toward the Ratata, and does a powerful peck into Ratata.

"God dammit' how are we getting beaten by kids! Let's show them what we can do!"

"Ratata! Use Tackle!" Both bandit shouted at the same time. Both landed on Chad's Ratata.

"Oh no! Ratata can you still battle?" It give Chad a powerful nod.

"You two cheaters! You will pay for this!" I shouted toward the grunts, and giving Chad a smile.

"Spearow! Use peck!", "Ratata! Use Tackle!" Both Pokémon hits their respective opponent, and a swirly eye is seen from both bandit's Ratata.

"Hurray!" We cheered amongst each other, giving each other bro-fists and high-fives. Those bandits starts to whisper.

"We've got what we came for...Let's bail!" The group of bandits rushed over us toward the exit, I can't even chase them as they disappeared toward the Viridian City not far away and into the woods.

"Um Osborne and Chad, have you already forgotten us old mans?" Professor Oak speaks in a humorous tone. I realize I left them there, still tied up. Both faces are red, embarrassed by forgetting the infamous professor suffering.

"And good job driving the bandits out of my lab!" He continues.

"Sorry Professor! We had to chase them, have they stolen anything from here?" He looks around, realizing the Itemfinders are missing.

"Blast those thieves! They took my last 2 Itemfinders! Well at least there's still surprise left in my lab after all." He showed us 3 Pokéballs, Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur flashed out of the Pokéballs.

"Oh! I know these Pokémons, they were in your posters!" I was such a Poké-Maniac...But oh well, I guess there isn't much use at the moment.

"You can only pick one" says calmly by Professor Oak. "Choose wisely, you cannot switch to another one after you picked one, so take your time." Chad holds onto my shoulder firmly.

"What are you waiting for?! Pick one! Then we'll have a battle!" I am in shock.

*A battle?! Are you serious?!* My expression gave him a way to troll me.

"Scared are you? Hmm?" His bratty attitude does not amuse me at all, it's rather intimidating.

"I'm not scared! Let's place a bet, whoever wins have to run 20 laps around my house!" His face is even more victorious.

"I'll make you do 20 laps!" Suddenly, I regret making that decision, as I can't run at all...I am incredibly bad at sports and I am likely to pass out at like the fifth lap.

I stare at the Pokémons, wondering which one to pick, Charmander shows a hopeful face when I look at him; Squirtle doesn't seems to care, it's rather relaxed about the situation; while Bulbasaur sticks toward Professor Oak, showing it's shyness.

*Aw how cute! A shy Bulbasaur? Where on earth can I find this luxury! It's going to be hard training it but it's going to be worth it!* I asks Professor Oak politely.

"May I have the Bulbasaur please?" Professor Oak seems to be shocked, while the other Pokémon seems to be at dismay.

"Ooh, it's a she by the way, Bulbasaur herself is quite shy, but her battle spirit is incredibly strong, you just have to find a way to bring out her spirit, it'll eventually become fantastically powerful! Here you go, take care of her!" He handed me Bulbasaur's Pokéball, Chad charge through me abruptly and pointed toward Charmander.

"You're mine Charmander!" I can feel it's joy from Chad choosing him, and here comes the big deal. He chose a Pokémon that I'm weak to?! That's not fair!

"C'mon Charmander! I will make use of you soon enough, come back to the Pokéball." Charmander flashed and headed back into the Pokéball.

"So! I have a better Pokémon than you, you ready for our very first... ah second battle?" And again I have to make decision, should I or should I not? I'm pretty sure Bulbasaur wouldn't mine giving a small little battle.

"Bulbasaur, do you want to battle?" She jumps on my shoulder, and start rubbing her head on me. I waited a couple of moment, and Chad seems to have grown impatient.

Finally, Bulbasaur stopped rubbing her head on me and gave me a victorious look, this shows a sign - She is ready to beat the crap out of Chad's Charmander. Professor Oak stand aside, and move things out of the way so it becomes an arena.

"The battle between Osborne and Chad now starts!" A large beep sound is heard across the whole laboratory.

"C'mon Bulbasaur do your best!" I point toward the point where I want Bulbasaur to go.

"Charmander! Let's roll!" Chad pushes the button and throws up the Pokéball. Charmander flashed out with aggression.

"Bulbasaur, use Growl!" Bulbasaur let out a cute growl and Charmander lowers his aggression.

"No matter Charmander! Use Scratch!" Since the aggression dropped, the scratch seems less severe.

"Bulbasaur! Use Tackle!" A full body charge slams Charmander toward the wall, it still stands, but starts to pant. "Nice Job Bulbasaur!" She nodded toward me.

"This isn't over yet! Charmander, use Scratch!" This time, the frustration from Charmander grew stronger, and the scratch made Bulbasaur cries in pain.

"Bulbasaur you can do it, you're almost there! Finish him with one last Tackle!" The hits are obvious, but this time, Charmander landed right on Chad's arm. I celebrates the victory by holding Bulbasaur up high, while Chad comforts Charmander from their lost.

"Well done Osborne...Well now I have to 20 lap around your house, I'll never forget this!" Well that was such a bad idea...If I'd lost I will literally die, I laughed at my own jokes, but then Professor Oak walked toward me.

"What a great battle! You do have the spirit of that person who I'm fond with, ah but you're nowhere like him yet. But I bet you could be as good as him one day, I have faith in you, now let me heal your Bulbasaur real quick okay?" I sat by the desk, noticing the time is already half past 5, and my stomach starts to roar, signalling I need food right now.

"Okay! Your Bulbasaur is fully healed up! I know you're hungry, so have a great evening!" I spotted Bulbasaur and she's already running toward me. I welcomed her with a warm hug and waved goodbye toward Professor Oak, and all of a sudden I realized that I've received 2 Pokémons in one straight day, well I suppose the Spearow doesn't count...But neither do I think Chad will mind it if I borrowed it.

As I walked home, Chad still running around my house, knowing he keeps promises, I should have more lecture on him this way later on. I called Bulbasaur back into the Pokéball, and a very heavy smack is felt at the back of my head, and I was knocked toward the floor.

"You...You dare challenge us Team Rockets? I will make you suffer PAIN!" My vision blurs out, only seeing a man and a woman, in blue hair and red hair. My attempts to get back up fails as they kept stomping on my head.

"Hey! Stop it now or I'll call the police!" A woman in distance suddenly appeared out of nowhere

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Who is that mysterious woman? Why does she want to help Osborne? Questions are raised, and answers shall be revealed...**

This is the second times I wrote a fanfiction...hopefully it won't go bust like last time since I was quite unstable that in 'those' times. Y'know, like everything falling apart...But anyway! I'm back with (hopefully) a lot more new stories...Or rather idea toward this fanfic, hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
